Bonfire
Bonfire is the second single from the debut studio album Camp by American recording artist Donald Glover, under the stage name "Childish Gambino". The single was released on September 17, 2011, while the music video premiered on November 1, 2011. Music Video The music video features Glover waking up in the woods with a noose around his neck but it seems that he was hanging off had split. Once he starts walking around the woods, he sees a couple of campers at a campfire listening to a ghost story in the distance but he then notices a man holding a noose and a knife walking towards them. He runs to try and warn them but once he gets there, nobody can hear him. Then it turns out that it was actually a prank just to scare the campers, once they all laugh it off and leave. Glover's character then stands there before he wakes up again to find himself where he originally was in the beginning of the music video. Lyrics Okay, it's Childish Gambino, homegirl drop it like the NASDAQ Move white girls like there's coke up my asscrack Move black girls cause, man, fuck it, I'll do either I love pussy, I love bitches, dude, I should be runnin' PETA In Adidas, with some short shorts, B-O-O all over me My green is where it's supposed to be, your green is in my grocery This Asian dude, I stole his girl, and now he got that Kogi beef My dick is like an accent mark, it's all about the over Es Hot like a parked car I sound weird like nigga with hard R Fly like the logo on my cousin's four forty Eatin' Oreos like these white girls that blow me Vodka for my ladies, whiskey for a grown man Hangin' in the islands, lookin' for Earl like toe jam I made the beat retarded, so I'm callin' it a slow jam Butcher and I know it, man, kill beef, go ham These rappers are afraid of him Cause I'm a beast, bitch, Gir, Invader Zim Gambino is a call girl, fuck you, pay me Brand new whip for these niggas like slavery They told me I was awful man, that shit did not phase me Tell me how I suck again, my memory is hazy "You're my favorite rapper, now" Yeah, dude, I better be Or you can fuckin' kiss my ass, Human Centipede You wanna see my girl? I ain't that dumb You wanna see my girl? Check Maxim "Man, why does every black actor gotta rap some?" I don't know, all I know is I'm the best one It's a bonfire, turn the lights out I'm burnin' everything you muthafuckas talk about It's a bonfire, turn the lights out I'm burnin' everything you muthafuckas talk about You know these rapper dudes talk shit, start killin' Fuck that, got goons like an arch-villain I'm from the South, ain't got no accent, don't know why So this rap is child's play, I do my name like Princess Di Yeah, they say they want the realness, rap about my real life Told me I should just quit "first of all, you talk white! Second off, you talk like you haven't given up yet" Rap's stepfather, yeah, you hate me but you will respect I put in work, ask Ludwig Put my soul on the track like shoes did Played this for my cousin, now he can't even think straight Black and white music? Now, nigga, that's a mixtape Shout out to my blerds, they represent the realness Shout out to Gambino, girls, my dick is in the building I know you hate me cause your little cousin play me I like black girls who nerdy, but when they dance they be sayin' "owww" Sorry for who followed me Chillin' with a Filipino, at your local Jollibee Yeah, I'm in her ass like sodomy So if you see my hand under the table, don't bother me I don't talk soft, that's that other guy I'm screamin' "What the fuck is up?" like I ain't seen the sky And shit I'm doin' this year, Insanity Made the beat then murdered it, Casey Anthony These rappers don't know what to do Cause all I did was act me like a Looney Tune I'll give you all of me until there's nothing left I swear this summer will be summer camp, bitch